


Here Comes The Rain Again

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [10]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She stands in the rain but even the rain can't wash away these memories
Series: Random drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Kudos: 7





	Here Comes The Rain Again

The rain falls like tiny water bullets from the sky. Maeve lets it hit her skin to feel alive. Night covers swallows the world around her.

She's drunk now, but in the morning, unfortunately, she will be sober. Faces of the innocent who are dead and it's her fault fill her head. The rain can't wash them away; alcohol can't drown them out.

It doesn't matter if she feels or is numb the memories and faces are inside her head, burning in her mind all the time. The only way out of this is death, but Maeve fears it. She fears the thing that is a constant companion in her life.


End file.
